


Of Lace

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Lace, Lingerie, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Steve sees it and Tony buys it.





	Of Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catchclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchclaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Chantilly Lace Shawl](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/470255) by gladysandmaude. 



Steve sees it and Tony buys it.

Tony buys it because he sees Steve see it and knows damn well Steve will never buy it.

So Tony sees it and buys it and takes it home and tucks it in Bucky’s drawer with the rest of his goodies and, the life of a superhero being what it is, forgets about it entirely because some weird-ass computer bug runs through the city that starts by making everyone’s cell phone sing “Livin’ La Vida Loca” on loop and ends by turning off the power grid for the state of New York so the bug’s designer can make a truly piss-poor attempt on the Federal Reserve Bank. Tony’s not sure what part is most annoying.

By the time he and Steve get back to the Towers, Tony no longer knows what day it is; it’s sometime between midnight and six AM but that’s about all he’s got. Steve had fallen asleep twice on the ride and Tony has to shake him awake to get him out of the car and into the building. 

When they’re finally in the elevator, Tony lets himself collapse against the wall with a groan; Steve chuckles and puts an arm around him, tugging him back onto his feet. ‘C’mon, soldier. Can’t sleep here.’

Tony whines and butts the side of his head against Steve’s shoulder and Steve chuckles again. The doors slide open and Steve tugs him forward and down the few steps to the penthouse door. 

‘You home, babe?’ Steve calls out as soon as they have the door open. Bucky had missed all the fun due to being at some bigwig West Coast thing with Fury.

‘In here,’ a muffled voice calls from the direction of the bedroom and Tony redirects himself in that direction. ‘Tony with you?’

‘What’s left of him,’ Steve calls before Tony can say anything and Tony flips him off without turning around.

There’s the sound of quick feet and the bedroom door opens. ‘You’re hurt?’ Bucky demands, a flood of dim light framing him in the doorway.

Tony looks up from toeing his shoes off, shaking his head, and freezes. 

‘Tony. You’re hurt?’ Bucky takes a step forward.

‘No,’ Tony says and clutches out for something to keep him on his feet. Bucky grabs his hand which is probably lucky because when Tony looks up, Steve looks just about as pole-axed as he feels.

‘Buck…’ Steve’s voice is practically reverent.

‘What?’ Bucky frowns slightly.

‘You…’ Steve’s voice trails into silence and he twitches one hand towards Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky glances down at himself and his expression clears. ‘Oh.’ He steps back into the bedroom, so the light is around him rather than behind him, and strikes a film star pose. ‘You like it?’

Tony hears Steve swallow and he’s not sure he makes any kind of noise at all. 

The dark crimson lace lies like frost over every bend and curve and plane of Bucky’s body, from his shoulders to his calves. The pose he’s struck -- one hand at his breast, the other behind his head, slightly turned from them, leaves nothing to the imagination and Tony whimpers, then slaps a hand over his own mouth. 

Bucky smirks at them and drops his hands. ‘So which one of you had this bright idea?’

Tony points wordlessly at Steve; Steve, wide-eyed, shakes his head. ‘I -- didn’t --’

‘I was with you,’ Tony says hoarsely. ‘You’re not that hard to read.’ 

‘Mmm…’ Bucky runs his hands over his chest, feathering his fingers over the cut of his hips, and hooking the lace with his thumbs, pulling it back into folds at his sides. ‘You’ve got good taste, Stevie.’ 

‘Fuck…’ Tony’s not sure which of them says that. 

‘How -- long have you been home?’ Steve asks faintly.

Bucky makes a considering noise, stepping slowly backwards until he hits the bed and sits down, leaning back with his legs wide. Then, as if he needs to jog his memory, he drops a hand to his cock, the plump head already tapping at his lower belly, and gives himself a thoughtful squeeze. ‘Not long.’ He leans back enough to pull one foot up onto the bed and strokes his fingers down over his balls. ‘I mean…’ His fingers vanish into the dimness between his thighs and his hips shift forward involuntarily as he catches his lower lip between his teeth. ‘Long enough.’

‘Oh, holy shit…’ Tony breathes and feels Steve grab his hand, squeezing hard enough to hurt. 

Bucky works himself for a few seconds in silence until he pulls his hand free with a gasp, fingers shining in the light. ‘You gonna join me or do I have to do all the work myself?’


End file.
